


disenthrall

by kangsstop



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Crush, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsstop/pseuds/kangsstop
Summary: Inspired by this prompt: "I will die protecting you. no question about it. I care for you more than anyone else in the universe and even though I act like you’re a pain in the ass I love you so much. you dweeb."except to dongho, minhyun was never a pain in the ass.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 29





	disenthrall

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first baekmin fic :')

Minhyun came into the lecture hall, sighing as he always did. Setting down his bag on the table, he took his seat and plopped his head on his bag. Once again, he was utterly exhausted from absolutely nothing. He had no definitive reason as to why he was always so tired and worn out. All he knew was that he had trouble getting restful sleep. He had no nightmares, no strange pattern that doctors could identify and diagnose him with. 

He just… could not sleep well. Sure, he had work to pay his college bills, and there were assignments to complete. However, none of those ever bothered him. In fact, he took pride and joy in doing those tasks. Despite acknowledging those, Minhyun did get accumulated stress due to this problem. Only with regards to his sleep did he find himself googling during his free time for a potential solution for the dreadful problem. 

Not far from where he sat, there was a group of students about three rows diagonally in front of Minhyun, whose favorite spot was at the back of the lecture hall. Minhyun recognized those bunch of people as they are people he once worked with in a group project before. Minhyun would not say that they were not extremely close, but he could confidently call them his good friends who looked out for him. 

The four were not loud or being obnoxious whatsoever. They were being the usual positive, cheerful chatterbox who were apparently morning people. Nevertheless, Minhyun could not help but be able to pinpoint one particular voice that stood out to him. 

It was a voice belonging to this person named Dongho. 

His intonation in the way he talked and the melodious tune that seemed to be present in the way he laughed got Minhyun’s focus laser intensely. Somewhere between listening to their conversation without paying any attention to the content and trying to concentrate on getting some shut eye for the next ten minutes before lesson started, Minhyun actually found some sleep. For some reason, everything was blank and pitch-black. In contrast to feeling any uneasiness, that abyss he was sucked into in fact was the exact peace he had ever hoped for. 

His eyes fluttered open when he heard the voice that lulled him to sleep. In his line of sight, he saw that same bunch of people he heard earlier looking directly at him; Jonghyun and Aron waving his hand, motioning to wake up while Mingi was giving a hinted signal to the front of the hall, indicating something urgent it seemed.

“Hey,” that voice called out to him, “I think it’s time to wake up ‘cause Prof’s here.” Minhyun finally turned to his side to look at the person talking to him. He was greeted with a warm smile that matched the warm and concerned gaze Dongho was giving.

Instead of responding, Minhyun chose to look at his watch to see the time. Fifteen minutes. He really got a good fifteen minutes of uninterrupted sleep that apparently felt like days to him. Jolted by the cough from the dude beside him, Minhyun finally remembered to respond to Dongho’s words.

“Thanks, Dongho,” Minhyun said with a faint smile but delivered it with sincerity. 

Dongho responded in kind and shifted his position to face the front of the class. Minhyun was strangely puzzled at first. He glanced back at the remaining three and saw signs of tittering and meaningful grins on their faces. Minhyun could not say he was not intrigued by the body language, but he let it slide as he was more determined on being awake for his class. 

Dongho chose to sit beside Minhyun, rather than going back to where he initially sat. He was not going to lie to himself with respect to his true intention in not moving back. He wanted to stick close to Minhyun. Knowing how Minhyun was, Dongho had no worries of getting caught sneaking glances time and again since Minhyun’s the type to give all his focus on one thing that he was unable to discern things going on around him. 

The other three were very much aware of Dongho’s not-so-little crush on the cohort’s number 1 ranked good-looking person. Not that there was an official voting whatsoever, but words do tend to spread fast around the school compound. In Dongho’s defense,  _ who in their right mind do not have a crush on Minhyunie, I’m absolutely sane. _ Moments before the interaction between Dongho and Minhyun, Dongho had no guts in approaching the sleeping beauty. However, the three nudged him persistently to go over to the empty seat beside Minhyun and sit through the class by his side since they  _ had enough of your whiny ass bullcrap, Kang Dongho. _

“Hey, you need some help?” Dongho was snapped into reality forcefully by Minhyun’s voice. “You’ve been staring at me for a good minute there.” 

Dongho did not predict  _ this  _ to happen, considering how Minhyun usually is in class. Embarrassed, Dongho scratched his head, took a quick glance at the board and then back to the guy who was offering help with the lesson he totally was giving undivided attention toward. “Uh, I actually need further explanation on something, but I guess I’ll ask Prof later instead.” A red tint was present on Dongho’s cheeks. “Sorry to disrupt your concentration, Minhyun-ah.”

Showing that same faint smile, Minhyun just nodded and turned his focus back on his lecturer. With that, Dongho could feel the rush of blood to his cheek and the formation of cold sweat on his forehead. Dongho shook his head and tried to regain his composure. Thinking it was enough embarrassment, he tried to give his all in listening in class. He did cast a stern glance at the three musketeers who were shooting smug and teasing looks at him, upon witnessing the interaction between himself and Minhyun.

After the class ended, Minhyun packed his things in one smooth motion and bid goodbye to Dongho since he had to hurriedly leave for his next class. A class he did not share with the other four. “I’ll head off first, Dongho-yah. Thank you for waking me up just now.” Dongho, whose gaze was fixed on Minhyun’s figure, gave a hesitant nod for he entirely missed out on what Minhyun was conveying. Once again, Minhyun faintly smiled and exited the lecture hall.

Watching Minhyun leave the room, the three friends who were intently focusing on Dongho and Minhyun throughout the entire lesson rushed over to the man with the flushed cheeks. 

“Dude, talk about poise. What the heck was that?” Jonghyun started, giving a hard nudge on Dongho’s shoulder.

“Yeah man, what was with all that staring you did? Way to blow your cover,” Aron added fuel to the fire.

“That was way more fun than listening to class, seriously,” Mingi laughed heartily.

Dongho let out an exasperated groan and hid his beetroot-colored face behind his hands. He did blow it ever since the ‘staring for a good minute’ moment happened. “Ugh, come on now, let’s go eat my humiliation away,” Dongho grunted and stood up from his seat, leading the others to the cafeteria.

As they ate, the three noticed how sunken Dongho’s shoulders were and elbowed one another, signaling someone to come up with an idea to lighten up the mood. The elbowing started to pick up the pace until Jonghyun accidentally prodded a little too hard to Mingi’s liking. Mingi jumped in his seat and blurted out, “Let’s go out drinking the five of us tonight!” 

Jonghyun and Aron’s slow head turn towards Mingi made the individual realize what he spontaneously said. Dongho looked up and stared at Mingi, and then moved on to the other two. 

Thinking on his feet, Jonghyun saved the moment, saying “I mean, we still have yet to celebrate the project we got a distinction for, remember?”

“Yeah, and it’s been weeks since the end of that assignment. Let’s treat ourselves since we deserved it.” Aron concurred.

“...But Minhyun doesn’t drink.” The forlorn look on Dongho’s face deepened and he continued sulking as he ate.. 

_ Way to go, Mingi _ , that was what the second slow head turn towards Mingi indicated. Mingi responded with a shrug and quickly mouthed  _ how the hell should I know, I’m not the one head over heels for that man _ .

“...Then what about barbeque? Minhyun does eat meat, doesn’t he?” Dongho’s ears perked up and his eyes glistened, nodding vehemently to Jonghyun’s suggestion and question following it.

“Call! We’ll use the group chat we used to have to ask him out,” Mingi proposed. 

“Okay, I’ll text there,” Dongho actively volunteered and Dongho’s beaming smile made Mingi gain back his respect from Jonghyun and Aron who once again looked over to him and gave a subtle thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Minhyun, who was in his next class, was apparently unable to give attention to the lecture for the first time in a while since the start of the new academic year. His head was filled with the vision of Dongho staring blankly at him. Although Minhyun said blankly, he would not deny the gaze Dongho had for him appeared to hide a meaning behind it. His heart tugged at what it could possibly mean.

Minhyun felt that he did have an inkling of what the gaze might signify, but his mind invalidated what his heart implied. His internal battle between instinct and rationale ensued.

_ Maybe Dongho likes me?  _

_ Get your head out of the gutter, Hwang Minhyun. That can’t be it. _

_ But what if it is? _

_ Then do you see him the way he sees you too? _

_...I don’t know, but what I do know is that his voice may be the remedy to my agony. _

_...That’s true, but that doesn’t mean you reciprocate his feelings, does it? _

His internal conflict was interrupted by the bell, indicating the end of class. Minhyun heaved a long sigh as he realized he grasped nothing from today’s second and last class. Compared to the previous lesson, his speed of packing his items slowed down a lot. He was feeling an array of emotions at the moment - disheartened, confused and intrigued - that he was left discombobulated at the circumstances he was in. 

Just then, his phone rang, notifying him a message from the man who caused all the internal mess from the group chat.

It read: “Minhyun, wanna go out tonight for a barbeque session? The five of us”

Minhyun’s heart palpitated at the first part of the text that was insinuating somewhat resembling a date. However, the second part gave him a slap in the face that it would not be just the two of them. Minhyun was honestly flustered at how he was internalizing and processing his reception to the message he got. All he got out from his system was “Barbeque tonight? Why?” and pressed send.

Not a moment too soon, a reply came through and it read: “Cause we haven’t celebrated our distinction grade yet, silly” that came from Dongho.

It was not an endearment in his opinion, certainly, but Minhyun surely felt his cheeks heating up by being called ‘silly’. He still did not know why. 

Minhyun replied, “Alright, send me the address and time. I’ll head over there.”

Minhyun needed to find out for himself who Dongho was and why he was the reason for his restful sleep.

Evening arrived faster than expected for the five of them. The four of them were already at the restaurant, chilling except for Dongho whose legs were bouncing anxiously. Jonghyun, Aron and Mingi stopped their conversation midway when realizing how jittery Dongho was becoming. 

“Dongho-yah, would you just take a breather?” Jonghyun, who sat beside him, squeezed his shoulder. “Otherwise, you’d faint even before your knight in shining armor comes to the rescue.” The other two could not stifle their chuckling.

Dongho side-eyed his friends. It was bad enough that he was still thinking about what happened that morning, and now he was coerced to sit with his back facing the entrance door. Just in case if he actually were to faint at the sight of Minhyun. In Aron’s words, “We’ll keep on a lookout for you and tell you when he’s about to enter.” 

Speaking of the devil, Minhyun could be seen walking to the entrance of the restaurant. Aron who sat facing the door poked Jonghyun’s side who in turn poked Dongho’s side. Mingi cleared his throat, and Dongho had to put on a brave front. Aron waved, grabbing Minhyun’s attention. Minhyun grinned and headed to his seat, coincidentally across Dongho’s.

“Hey guys,” Minhyun greeted each and every one on the table. “How’s everyone doing? Also, ordered yet?” He asked as he poured himself a glass of plain water and gulped down half of it.

All three were looking at Dongho to answer the question but Dongho was preoccupied indulging in the sight of Minhyun drinking water. Mingi shook his head and replied in kind, “Good, and uh, not yet. We were waiting for you to reach.”

Minhyun nodded. “So we saw you entered class this morning with sagged shoulders and we all heard you sighing. I assume your sleeping condition still sucks?” Jonghyun got the ball rolling over to Minhyun.

“Well, yeah. Still no remedy,” Minhyun answered, eyes batting over to Dongho who was looking at the menu. “Although I did recently find out something real interesting that may be the answer I’m looking for all this time.” 

The three followed the direction of Minhyun’s gaze and then immediately made eye contact among themselves. Giving subtle nods, Mingi nudged Dongho which led him to look up. Normally, if one nudges you, you tend to face the person who gave the nudge. However, Dongho looked up and made eye contact with Minhyun instead, then glanced over to Mingi. 

“I’m sorry, what did I miss?” Dongho scratched his head. Aron and Jonghyun put on the same exasperation expression on their faces. Being the good friend Jonghyun was, he repeated, “We were talking about Minhyun’s sleeping problem. He said he discovered something interesting.” 

Dongho recalled the times where Minhyun would confide in his team members regarding the annoying issue he faced, and since then Minhyun was always lingering in Dongho’s head. Initially Dongho presumed that he was caring and looking out for his friend, but then he registered that his feelings for his friend was far more than that when he noticed he was showing his love language - acts of service - far too frequently. It started with small things like helping Minhyun research further on his concerns and then going out of his way to spend on vitamins that could potentially better Minhyun’s sleep. Minhyun appreciated the acts of service but still his concern persisted.

“Oh, you finally found a cure? What is it?” Dongho showed interest in Minhyun's matter. 

In the meantime, the three ordered enough servings of meat for the five of them, interrupting the other two when it comes to asking for beverages. “One cider for me, and I assume one light lager for Dongho,” Minhyun spoke for the two of them. 

“Yeah sure, but who’s gonna drive then? I drove here, with them,” Dongho said in response. 

Jonghyun’s eyebrows arched at Dongho’s use of the word “them”, it was as if the table only had Dongho and Minhyun there and the remaining three were invisible. 

“I can drive all of us home, if you don’t mind me driving your car that is,” Minhyun offered to which Dongho delightfully agreed.

As they ate, the conversation continued. They were catching up and filling in about each person’s life events to one another when Dongho came back to the topic of the ‘remedy’ Minhyun was referring to. “So, what exactly did you find out?” Dongho asked eagerly. 

There was quietness among them for a moment as Minhyun was seriously considering to spill the beans. Since Minhyun was really curious about the phenomenon that happened that morning, he chose to swallow his pride and pour out the truth.

“Well… There’s this someone,” Minhyun started off, looking around and saw the keen look on everyone’s faces. “He, uh, he may be the answer? Okay, more like his voice may be the answer. But I can’t say that definitively ‘cause this was the first time it happened. It may be him in general being my cure, or something about him specifically. I don’t know, man,” Minhyun added on. 

Witnessing the continuous keen stare from the four, Minhyun cleared his throat and garnered the courage to straightforwardly say it. “It’s you, Dongho-yah.”

Cue the chorus gasp from the three listeners except the subject of the matter, Dongho blinked a lot and pointed to himself in disbelief. “Me? Are you sure?”

Mingi clasped both his hands together and voiced, “Is that why, for the first time in a while, there were no furrowed brows and that you actually looked...calm just now? Here I thought I was imagining things.” 

Jonghyun and Aron chuckled at the way Mingi responded, but they did not deny his words because they were indeed true.

“Maybe the two of you should experiment together and come up with a theory based on the outcomes.” Aron jokingly said while pointing back and forth to Minhyun and Dongho. Jonghyun laughed and moved on from the subject matter onto other topics. The air got lighter midway but there was still some unresolved tension between Dongho and Minhyun.

After a few bottles, it was safe to say the three men were wasted from their slurred speech and untypical acts. Minhyun took that as a sign to head home. He exchanged looks with the man across the table and Dongho signalled to him that he’ll settle the payment. “You bring them to my car? It’s the wine red-colored car in the parking lot.” Dongho suggested and passed his car key over to Minhyun. 

Moving the three drunks was not as bad as he expected, they all could walk decently, several trips over nothing but air but they were good. No one was injured in the process. Minhyun sat in the driver seat and warmed the car up first, waiting for Dongho to arrive.

Using the side mirror of the car, Minhyun saw Dongho’s figure coming closer to the car. Dongho sat in the passenger seat and turned his head around to look at his friends who were basically knocked out by then. Just as Dongho turned back to the front, he was surprised at the proximity between him and Minhyun, who was leaning over him to get Dongho’s seatbelt. Flustered and stunned, Dongho remained frozen but he did avert his gaze from Minhyun, staring at whatever was outside the window. 

“Uh, I was just getting your seatbelt,” Minhyun said, as a matter of fact, but he could not hide the subtle panic in his voice. 

“Um yeah, thank you,” Dongho said and diverted his attention to the navigation system in his car that he never learnt how to use. Fumbling, Minhyun sensed the panic in Dongho as well and heaved a sigh of relief that it was not just him feeling nervous even if there was nothing to be nervous about since friends can do what he did as well. 

“Here, let me help, but what’s the plan now?” Minhyun asked Dongho who was still fumbling with the navigation, clearly avoiding direct eye contact with him. 

Switching his gaze over to the time on the small screen, Dongho realized how long they had spent at the restaurant. It was 11pm, and Jonghyun, Mingi and Aron all lived in separate places with substantial distance between them. Dongho sighed and came to a decision, “Guess we’ll all sleep over at my place since it’s getting real late now.” 

“Me too?” Minhyun retorted. That gained the attention of Dongho as the man finally spared a glance at Minhyun. 

“I mean, it’s better to spare the travelling time home to get extra sleep,” Dongho’s eyes grew wide as if he had stepped on a landmine and could not find a way to escape. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -” 

“Yeah, you’re right I’ll sleep over. We could actually take up on Aron’s advice on experimenting,” Minhyun adjusted his position and started to drive, pressing the “Home” button on the navigation. 

Arriving at Dongho’s apartment, Dongho keyed in his passcode to his home and led the four inside his home. Tossing the passed out individuals onto the guest room’s king-sized bed, Dongho then went to get two buckets and placed them by each side of the bed, just in case. Good thing is that the three were familiar with the layout of this house, so they would not face any trouble finding the toilet. 

Minhyun breathed a little hard, carrying the extra weight on his back. Albeit that, he was more impressed at Dongho’s ability to efficiently maneuver two people on each side to his apartment. It made Minhyun wonder if this was a common occurrence, which made him wonder even more on how Dongho could walk from the parking lot with two men on each side and another man on his back.

“Well, that’s done.” Dongho snickered and turned to Minhyun. “You wanna wash up? I’ll help you get a set of clean pyjamas,” Dongho informed and left the guest room, Minhyun followed suit.

Dongho headed over to his room to retrieve the clothes for Minhyun, and felt someone bumped into his back when he came to a stop. Dongho then grasped that Minhyun was shadowing him the whole time.  _ Cute _ .

“Here you go,” Dongho gave the clothes and a clean towel to Minhyun. “You’ll take the guest toilet and I’ll go wash up in mine.” 

Dongho plopped on his bed after showering, hands and feet sprawled out. “Me? How can I be a cure? It doesn’t make sense no matter how I look at it. I mean I’m happy to know I’m of any help to him, but me as his answer? I just don’t get it…”

“Me too, but I think it’s true.” Minhyun’s voice startled Dongho to sit upright. Minhyun suppressed his giggle. “Look, when you guys were chatting, all I could pick up was your voice. Your voice, your laughter lulled me to sleep, and it was the best sleep I’ve ever gotten in a while.” 

“Then maybe it could just be my voice that you needed? Or a voice with the right tone that matches the wavelength of your brain or something?” Dongho refuted, still refusing to believe Minhyun’s hypothesis. 

“Wow, for someone who has a crush on me, it sure seems you’re not excited by this discovery,” Minhyun feigned disappointment.

“...You knew?” Dongho pointed towards Minhyun’s direction. Minhyun finally entered Dongho’s room, closing the door behind him and then sat beside Dongho on the latter’s bed. 

“Found out today actually,” Minhyun honestly replied.

“It was the stare I made in class, wasn’t it?” Dongho hid his face behind his hands, covering his reddened cheeks. 

“No, silly. It was the cheeks turning pink for me - in class, in the restaurant and in the car.” Minhyun cupped Dongho’s face that was still hidden behind the latter’s hands. “You were being quite obvious in not being able to hide your true feelings.”

“Then, what now?” Dongho let down his hands and stared directly into Minhyun’s eyes. “It’s not like you feel the same way, do you?” Nonetheless, there was a hint of hopefulness in Dongho’s voice that he managed to conceal.

Minhyun snickered and shook his head. He stretched his arms out, an arm in front of Dongho’s chest and plopped himself down on the bed, pulling Dongho down with him. Minhyun stared at the ceiling while Dongho was still locking his eyes on Minhyun, waiting for an answer. 

“Minhyun-ah, do you?” 

Minhyun inhaled deeply and shifted his position to lie on his side, returning the gaze Dongho gave. “I don’t know yet, but I came to terms that I do like you. Maybe just not as much as what you feel towards me... yet. We’ll figure things out, surely.” He then gave a thin-lipped smile.

Dongho finally let a smile form on his face, breaking out into giggles. “You’re right,” Dongho grinned and shifted his position as well to mirror Minhyun’s.

Their locked gaze continued for a few more seconds to their liking before Dongho broke the silence. “Hey, let’s try out something.” Minhyun raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Immediately sirens rang in his head, comprehending how the unintended innuendo behind his words sounded. “I didn’t mean that, silly!” Dongho lightly hit Minhyun’s shoulder. “I meant like what Aron said, experimenting to come up with a theory to your hypothesis.”

“Okay, don’t need to get all scientific, Dongho-yah,” Minhyun teased again.

“I wasn’t - I was just repeating - you know what? Forget it.” Dongho exhaled and regained composure. Laying flat on his back just like in the beginning, Dongho tried to regather his thoughts. 

Minhyun, who thought he made a mistake, reached out to cup the side of Dongho’s face. He slowly turned Dongho’s face to face him. “I’m sorry, please tell me what you were thinking about?”

Dongho placed his hand over Minhyun’s. Minhyun thought the gesture was romantic, only to realize that Dongho intended doing that to remove Minhyun’s hand from his face. 

“First, you’re one heck of a flirt.” Minhyun let out his breath he was not aware he held in and sneered. “Second, if I were to actually be your remedy, we could test out more than just the voice aspect to ensure that is true. How about hugs? Maybe what you needed more was a comforting touch.”

Minhyun smiled, endeared at the sight of someone being so thoughtful and caring about him. “You could be right, so what are you waiting for? Come here then,” Minhyun stretched out his arms, leaning back on the bed. 

Dongho hesitated for a moment before wriggling towards Minhyun. Minhyun wrapped his arms around Dongho and at that moment, he understood what catharsis meant for the first time in his life. Dongho nestled his head on Minhyun’s chest and tucked his head under Minhyun’s chin. Minhyun felt what he could describe as being set free. He felt like there was nothing that he could be fearful of anymore, not even his sleeping concern. He just wanted to sink further into what he was experiencing. Just seconds after the revelation, Minhyun was fast asleep.

“So, how do you feel?” Dongho questioned, craning his neck to get a better view of Minhyun’s face.

A warm smile broke out on his face when he came to know Minhyun was fast asleep. Dongho shook his head in disbelief but reveled in the warmth of this embrace that felt too good to be true. Soon enough, he also drifted off to sleep.

Morning came, and Dongho woke up first. A little uncomfortable in the position from last night, Dongho slowly wriggled his body out from the cuddle but had his hand interlocked with Minhyun to avoid disturbing the latter’s sleep. Using his free hand, Dongho reached out for his phone that was on the bedside table on his side of the bed. He checked the timing and it was 9am. 

On a good note, it was Friday but on the flip side, there was a lesson for all five of them that awaited them five hours from then. As he sat back his phone on the bedside table, his room door creaked open and three heads popped out at the side. Simultaneously their eyebrows all raised at the same time and they sent accusing looks to Dongho who slept on the side that faced the door. 

Dongho mouthed ‘ _ it’s not like that, you fools _ ’ when the door opened wider for the three to dart their eyes back and forth between the two on the bed while pointing in stupefaction. The three jokers wasted no time in teasing Dongho by making kissy and hugging motions. Well, at least they were right about the later part. Laughing in silence, the three gestured to Dongho that they would be taking their leave and thanked Dongho for taking care of them as usual. 

Finally at peace again, Dongho seized his chance in watching Minhyun sleep. There were no creases between the brows and his breathing was even. Dongho could not believe that he did it, he solved Minhyun’s worries. Caressing the back of Minhyun’s hand with his thumb, Dongho placed their interlocked hands on his chest as if to confirm himself this was not a dream. Dongho basked in the feeling of happiness a while more.

Feeling like someone was staring intensely at him, Minhyun fluttered open his eyes and was greeted with a pair of brown eyes warmly gazing at him. “Good morning.” Dongho greeted. Minhyun smiled in response, a wider smile than what was presented to him yesterday morning in class. 

“Slept well, didn’t you?” Dongho asked, with a smug look on his face. “Told you a comforting touch would be way better than my voice.”

Minhyun frowned a little and said, “Hmm, I would like to think both yield the same effects. Hypothesis accepted, hence my theory is right.” 

“Wow, says the person who accused me of being all scientific regarding our approach,” Dongho scoffed.

“...It’s you, Dongho-yah,” Minhyun sincerely voiced out. “You’re the cure to this agony.”

Dongho watched how Minhyun’s eyes shine and took pride in knowing he was the reason behind the glistening eyes. “Guess I am. Well, that means that you can’t get rid of me from this point on.”

Minhyun took notice of the interlaced hands in front of him, and brought them closer to his mouth. 

“Guess I can’t.” Minhyun grinned from eye to eye, leaving a kiss on Dongho’s fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> friendship to romance tropes are treasures that should always be cherished. hope i did justice to the fic :') also only till I was adding characters to the tag that I realized I spelt minki as mingi whoops  
> you can find me @protectfeelings on twt :)


End file.
